halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ajax-013
Personnel file Mental report Intelligence Aside from his incredible strength, speed, reaction times and stamina, Ajax-013's greatest asset is his mind. With a projected Intelligence quotient of over 175, marking him in the 'extremely gifted' area. His mind is probably one of the SPARTAN-II's greatest boons, which goes in with Linda-058 skill with sniper rifles, Kelly-087's speed and John-117's leadership ability. His mind is not only sharp, but also finely honed, well trained and always analysing his surroundings and those surrounding him, focused on understanding the world and people. This understanding can allow him to derive a persons behaviour, even when unpredictable, under stress and injured. His ability to gain deep insight into an enemy, just by their actions, also compounds his difficulty to understand people properly and often makes him appear cold, or aloof. He can often look at an individual and derive a number small details and personality quirks to derive a short history and their next reasonable action, or even hyper-analyse an individual for a physical or mental weakness prior to conflict. Because of the way his unique mind works, he has a profound knowledge and working ability with machinery, electronics and Artificial Intelligence systems, leading to his position as the II's primary mechanic, electronic warfare and hacking specialist. He can work as fast an inexperienced Artificial Intelligence and with as much ability, and can even outpace and out think some 'young' Dumb A.I.s. He also has an extremely keen knowledge of alien technology, and even a deeper understanding of the highly experimental technology used by him and the other SPARTANS, enough to field fix most of it. Something something something eidetic Professor Halsey nurtured his intelligence with more and more philosophical and scientific pursuits, including new languages, eventually learning 7 through his lifetime, advance science, in biology, chemistry, physics, theoretical astrophysics, slipspace physics (he is capable of preforming Slipstream Space calculations in his head), science, Artificial Intelligence Psychology, Xenobiology, experimental dynamic plasma physics and advance cyborg theories. Though this was often at odds with Mendez's military training, Mendez to some degree nurtured his literary exploration with 'A Soldier's Tale: Rain forest Wars. Halsey, in her notes, she noted that, should he have never been entered into the SPARTAN program, he may well of ended up as her successor. Preferred weapons Ajax is the ideal soldier for close assaults, with an immense amount of brute strength, agility and a keen mind. Though he is highly proficient in martial arts with his bare hands, he is skilled in operating a number of firearms. His primary weapon is the M90 Close Assault Weapon System, a 8 gauge shotgun which is highly effective at destroying the enemy in close quarters combat and even tearing shielded and armoured Covenant troops to pieces. In order to augment his close assault efficiency, he usually equips M9 Dual Purpose High Explosive Fragmentation Grenades and flashbangs, allowing him to preform clearance missions with ease. In order to provide a full spectrum combat capacity, he usually carries one, or even two M6 Personal Defence Weapon System, in order to give him a means of defending himself at medium range, and a MA5 series rifle, or a BR55, giving him medium range fire power capable of hammering on enemy forces. Lastly, he usually carries a knife, a simple but still deadly weapon against enemy troops. Necros War During the time period of Necros war he used a M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System with a reflex site, night vision laser and smart link scope and equipped with incendiary flechette shells. The weapon was brutal at short range combat and often reduced enemy to little more than lumps of charred flesh with repeated fire. To support his close quarters combat, he takes a BR09 into combat, which is fitted with a foregrip, SUCOG scope, smart link scope and nightvision visible LASER. He possess two custom M33 Revolvers, the Angel Arm Special 33s, two M33s with titanium finishes and matching grips designed for his left and right hand, with one being decorated in an ivory finish with a silver and platinum finish and the other being finished with ebony and a silver and gold finish, each alternatively decorated with an Angel and Devil themed death's head, a perfect analog to Ajax's sociopathic bipolar nature. He usually carries a range of grenades, mostly M9 Dual Purpose/High Explosive Grenade and M70 Flash Bang Grenade to help him in close assaults. His last three weapons, aside from his sharp mind and bare hands, are a collection of combat knives. He carries a M3B Combat Knife, M4 Folding Knife and M5 Folding Knife at all times, meaning even if he does run out of ammunition, he is still a threat to contend with. Strengths His strengths lie in close combat, engineering duties, hacking, electronic warfare, use of covenant technology, skilled driver, stealth duties, exceptional survivability. His skill in close combat is legendary among SPARTANS, equalling or even surpassing that of Will however his luck was a contributing factor to rarely winning fights. He is extremely agile and powerful which is a deadly combination as he can often dodge blows with mere motions and then delivering crushing blows. However, despite his incredible strength and agility, his true strength is his mind. He is a Polymath of intense talent, capable of completing slip space calculations in his head. As a Wizard-A class hacker, he can easily out manoeuvre and destroy most A.I.s and their protection programs and his other talents include an intense understanding of machinery and his extremely analytical mind, which, along with a photographic memory, breaks people down into mathematical formulae, so, with enough exposure, he can predict their every course of action. During the Necros War, his incredible skill with vehicle and computer technology was passed onto Bravo Company. His deep insight and understanding of the Necros was a vital factor in the early UNSC victories and his capability with Necros technology and systems was a great help. Also, as with the other SPARTAN-II officers, he was well known for leading his troops by example. He was known as going in first and making a bloodied mess in close combat, his troops following his example. Weaknesses Early on, he had difficult with co-operating with his comrades, and with his proclaimed 'bad luck'. His most serious weakness though was his deep set fear of getting his friends hurt through bad luck, causing him to shun his comrades and reject them in favour of working alone. During the Necros War, his mental instability settled in a near permanent fear of Necros conversion centres, meaning he largely held out of engagements near these places, relegating himself to a commanding position. However, he overcome this fear later to lead his men into close quarters engagements in the hellish factories to save numerous comrades. Also, his habit of leading from the front, by example, has often put him in the line of danger. Necros Modifications Link to The Overmind Personality During training as a SPARTAN his personality was continually depressive and upset. He had only been brought fresh from the accident that orphaned him and believed it to be his own fault. This sorrow clung with him and he shunned human contact, though Doctor Halsey brought him out of his shell by introducing him to literature and science. He continued to open up to his fellow SPARTANS over the next year and throughout his training his personality remained dark and moody. Into the Human-Covenant War his personality remained sour and depressive, though his fellow SPARTANS had gotten to grips with it and understood why. However, the pressures of war revealed three new aspects of his personality. He harboured an explosive anger, that often got directed at his enemies, often violently and brutally. He also had an anger that got directed inwards, at both his comrades and himself, for helplessness or what he saw as cowardliness though might of more genuinely been a more intelligent approach to battle by retreating. Lastly, he suffered from another bout of melancholy, which usually emerged during Covenant glassing attacks and their genocidal tendencies. In the aftermath of the war, he felt only sorrow that his parting words to his commander, John-117 had been words of hatred. This had driven him to his almost obsessive search for him after the war as part of OPERATION:SAVIOR and eventually first contact with the Necros. Relations Ajax-013 has incredibly problems with human relations, to the point of being misanthropic. He has trouble associating with normal humans, and even to some degree his fellow SPARTANS. He often found dealing with Kurt and Will difficult, due to his much happier moods and even found it difficult to approach his commander, John, because of their differing luck. He also had trouble associating with his 'rough tough' trainer Mendez, though he joined his friend, Joe-124, in stealing Cigars from his office. However, the only person he ever seemed to relate to was Doctor Halsey. Halsey recognised Ajax's academic ability and nurtured it in her free time, allowing him to flourish in the fields of science, literature and academics. However, when Halsey died, Ajax would not attend her funeral, more out of shame at what he had done and what he had become, despite all of Halsey's best efforstHe did however become accustomed with his comrades and learned to love them, despite how much he truly hated them. With fellow UNSC personnel, he felt a distinct distance from them and found difficulty in associating with them. To them he was a near supernatural being and almost unapproachable while he just felt desperate to find acceptance as a fellow soldier. He was distanced from them, through no fault of his own, but certainly felt with them during combat, fighting and bleeding with them. With AIs he felt at home. AIs were people on similar academic levels to him, he could talk to them about literature and science, he could trade witty quips and insults with them but most importantly, he could shut them off when he grew tired of their presence. With the UNSC's new allies, the Sangheili, Ajax certainly felt an affinity. Like him, they were born warriors and he could associate with that. Even through the years of warfare, he could convene comfortably with many of them, who didn't see him as a mystical being but a fellow soldier. He could also communicate with about things such as Sun Tzu's art of War, and similar Sangheili equvilents and war literature. Later, with the SPARTAN-IVs, he took an approach to them that mediate between Haley and Mendez's approach to him and his fellow SPARTANS. A mix of compassion, tutelage and good old fashioned work them until they break. This earned their affections and loyalties. Rather fantastically, he knew almost every SPARTAN to some degree, despite their huge numbers, and all of them knew him. He took his time to talk to every single one throughout his years of training them. With the UNSC's new allies, the Machina, Ajax felt kindred engineering spirits, though their outgoingly friendly nature often put him off. During his first meeting with the guardian of the Machina Emissary, Tensor Gaust III, he convened for six hours with him about engineering before the meeting they guarded finished. With the UNSC's other new comrades, the Vorenus, Ajax had trouble getting along. Their disciplined, regimented, 'stuffy' natures actually quite aggravated him and with many he had difficult talking to them without becoming frustrated. He does however have a healthy respect for them, in much the same way he respects the Sangheili. Personal Relationships Ajax's closest relationship is to Elise-070, his squad mate, best friend and comrade in arms. For as long as Ajax had been in the SPARTAN program, Elise has confidently been at his side, protecting him. Elise cares for him much like an older sister and watches out for him and tries her best to keep his spirits up. Her attempts at this rarely work, but Ajax appreciates her attempts. News of her apparent death at Reach left Ajax distraught but upon their reunion later, he showed his genuine feelings for once, dropping his carefully created sociopathic barrier. From then on their relationship grew closer and closer, taking joint command of Gamma Company and leading them through their trials and up until the wars end. Elise was almost content to retire, just to be with Ajax, but he, and the other surviving IIs, enlisted in OPERATION:SAVIOR. During this time, the SPARTANS were separated, but all came back upon news of Professor Halsey's death, apart from Ajax, creating a rift between him and the others and stretching the bond between the SPARTANS to breaking point. Even after his return from John Dorian Memorial Psychiatric hospital, his relations with his brothers and sisters were still strained, his deeply damaged psyche acting as a barrier between them. Despite this, Elise and Melanie refused to give up on him. Loyalty To the UNSC Even amongst the other IIs, his loyalty to the UNSC was high, even dogged. While he understood much of the barbarity and darkness the UNSC was capable of, himself being living proof of that, he understood one basic fact. The UNSC and UEG were the only government there was. Rebel factions were nothing more than terrorists, anarchists, ultra-socialists, people who wished to tear down the establishment more out of their selfish nature, or to establish their own corrupt dictatorships. He abhors Rebels and all rebellious elements and finds their overall goals to be selfish and driven by greed. History Introduction Picked for the SPARTAN II program at the age of six from Earth. Even then his bad luck was well known when his parent’s car crashed and while they and his older brother who was sat next to him where killed outright, he survived with a few scratches. This eliminated the suspicions of abduction to some degree as a flash clone was left in his hospital bed. During training he often suffered from his bad luck. He led black team in training and often lost, not due to their own failings but freak accidents but won on rare occasions due to rare freak accidents suffered by the enemy. However during augmentation one member, Joe-124 died and that only left him and his partner Elise 070 though the third member, Mike 028 joined they soon became a cohesive fighting force. He seemed to constantly pitch his team in with blue team whenever possible, hoping 117’s luck would cancel out his bad luck. He seemed to be free of his bad luck, many of his squad not suffering casualties until the fall of Reach. Training OPERATION:LION'S ROAR Their first mission, post graduation was OPERATION:LION'S ROAR, a mission to disable a rebel station, Dakala Station, a cargo platform and recapture a UNSC Frigate, the Haunter, which had mutinied. He lead in his team with typical stealth notable of the SPARTAN-IIs until they triggered a booby trap. Immediately the alarm went and in the exchange of fire between Black team and the rebels the stations power core depot was alighted and began to explode within the station. Although they got to the ship safely they had to split up, with 013 and 028 taking down a rogue AI in the engine room while 070 defended the bridge. Despite all three suffering wounds they managed to get the ship to a distance and received UNSC back up to take it. Extension Using information gathered during the mission, a Pelican used by the rebels and along with a company of ODSTs with Scorpion and Pelican support, they attacked a previously abandoned factory compound planet side. They successfully destroyed their targets though Elise-070 suffered seriously injury. They were successfully evacuated before the sabotaged reactor exploded, leaving no trace of the factory, the rebels or their presence. Heart of the Rebellion After interrogation of rebel prisoners they discovered a number of rebel owned warehouses. Preforming an aerial assault under the guise of a Rebel controlled Pelican, they prepared to move on the enemy but were intecepted by enemy Surface to Air Missiles. Now they were shot down and far behind enemy lines and to make matters, Ajax was severely crippled in the landing. Forcing the others to leave him, he waited to be captured by investigating rebels. After a brief attempt at an interrogation, he was imprisoned in their compound. Here, for the first time, he met Codename: REGAN, who secretly aided in his escape by shutting down the enemy security, directing him to the Rebel's Commanding Officer and directing him to the exit, where he could be retrieved by the arriving SPARTANS. Chi Ceti Morigan Reach Ajax and Black Team was compounded with Red Team to defend the fusion generators. Though they survived the drop they soon found themselves in the desperate situation of the defence of the generators. Ajax was put in command on Beta team and lead the defence. After some time of being beaten back Ajax deemed the situation intangible and called a retreat into maintenance tunnels beneath the area but at that moment the fusion generators defences where breached. With Elise cut off by covenant forces advancing into the facility Ajax refused to leave.At that moment facility was struck. Luck was on Ajax’s side but not Mikes. The facility had been more or less decimated, the majority of the Covenant forces vaporised. When he came too He found his squad caring for Mike who had actually shielded him from the worst of the explosion. He was almost vaporised but Ajax did not give him a mercy death. He instead gave him a satchel charge, knowing he would like to go out with a bang. He could not find the corpse of Elise amongst the ruins and times was running out. He and last four Spartans of his unit evacuated into the maintenance tunnels and fled the battle. He and his squad made their way throguh the tunnels as Reach was glassed, with them being shielded from the devastation above them. They came upon a group of Covenant Brutes in a sewer basin, apparently attacking a solid wall. They came to ambush them but in turn were ambushed by brutes in hiding in the side tunnels. His squad was mauled, with only Mel-039 surviving, albeit seriously wounded. He discovered that the wall was in fact a hidden door way to an old ONI facility, where a number of ONI spooks and an old friend, Codename: REGAN had been hiding, an ONI agent he had met before receiving of his MJOLNIR armor and during the Battle of Morigan. He then held up with them repairing their damaged stealth ship and defending them until they could evacuate along with the frozen body of Mel039. Though they safely got into orbit, hiding in what turned out to be the wreckage of Unyielding Hierophant Ajax broke their stealth when he heard 'Oly Oly Oxen Free' on E-Band. Narrowly avoiding destruction at the hands of a CCS-class Battlecruiser, they were rescued by the UNSC Dark Star, commanded by captain Zachary Drogen. Ajax briefly stayed with them until he learned of John-117's return to Earth and immediately attempted to get there, but was quickly stoppe.d he later, after getting into scuffles with the ODST contingent onboard and in fact killing one, aided them in the Battle of New Anatolia. After their return to Earth ajax was outfitted with new armor, the Mark VI MJOLNIR/C variant. He was to take Mel-039 to HIGHCOM 6 in Sydney, Australia but when he got there, he learned Master Chief was there at a debriefing. He immediately tried to kill him but was soon stopped by the survivng members of Blue team. He learned of their survival, of Halo and Ascendant justice but when offered to join Blue Team he declined, as he had committed an 'unforgivable sin' as a brother and as a squad member to john, and left. He returned to the Dark Star for deep space missions. They were quickly sent on a new operation, to capture a Covenant Communication station to patch into their communications network and piggy back an AI in his armour to infiltrate and aid him. His luck didn’t last though as a covenant fleet jumped in shortly after capture and the Dark Star had to withdraw. However it seemed his curse was lifting as a separatist fleet entered the system and both routinely massacred each other, letting the Dark Star pick up the pieces. While they learned of the Covenant Civil War and broadcasted it to command and also of delta halo when he heard Master Chief was there he demanded too go, wanting to reconcile slightly and aid his former comrade. He then dived further into their details and learned of ‘a captured demon’. With that he took full command of the unit then began to give them new orders. To rescue a SPARTAN II. Journey Home Home Coming Divine Acension SPARTAN-013, along with a small team attacked a Covenant facility on the world of Divine Acension, hoping to retrieve the captured SPARTAN or die trying. They ultimately fell into a trap and were almost massacred had it not been for the combined force of Sierra zero one three and an apparent Brute turncoat. During their escape he was mortally wounded, only being saved by cryo freezing. Respite After revival, he had a brief respite at sector Red-0112. During this time he learned of the alliance of the Separatist and the UNSC, of SPARTAN-III Gamma Company and of the legendary Myth-class Dreadnought. After this he became commander of Gamma Company and lead them to Necropolis. Necropolis SPARTAN-013 and SPARTAN-070 successfully lead Gamma Company in taking a Brute excavation site on the world of Necropolis, along with a Sangheili Commando force lead by Kasr ‘Revsar, Sangheili ally of the SPARTANS. They successfully pushed Brutes out of the ruins then reactivated the Forerunner grave world, bringing Ancient Watcher, a Archon-class Forerunner AI construct, up to date on the Human-Covenant War. A joint Sangheili, UNSC and Forerunner AI force struck back to Earth. Second Battle of Earth In returning to Earth, SPARTAN-013 lead the initial recon to the largely conquered city of Sydney, reconing The Hive, the last UNSC stronghold on the verge of collapse. During their brief recon, they discovered SPARTAN-038, now revived, defending the base. The base was eventually evacuated then captured, with little information left for the Covenant inside. He then retruned later, now leading the whole of Gamma Company, along with a joint UNSC and Sangheili attack. In a brutal close quarters war, in which many SPARTAN-IIIs died, causing him much grief, they eventually recaptured the city, signified by the raising of UNSC Flag by the SPARTANS and 'Revsar and his Commandos over the captured UNSC Command Centre. This became one of the most famous images of the war, with the image being recreated as a statue that dominates both the plaza of the reconstructed UNSC base and a statue that dominated a memorial park. Battle of Doisac He fought bitterly against Brute forces during the Inner colony Liberations before joining the Joint Fleet that went to take Doisac. He never eventually fought, as the Brutes surrendered when a bloody coup lead by Chieftains Marius and Gauius gutted their main fleet. Aftermath Along with the rest of the surviving SPARTANS he visited the Forward Unto Dawn Memorial before they got the clearance for OPERATION:SAVIOR, using Corvettes with modified Covenant engines. During this time the SPARTANS almost never aged due to suspended animation in cryo statis. However, when the other SPARTANS were recalled for the SPARTAN-IV program, the Aleous, the ship SPARTAN-013 was aboard, never reported in. In a slipspace burst near mars the ship reappeared, near destroyed and gutted and filled with the mutilated and eviscorated corpses, with pieces of alien machine technology grafted to their bodies. Amazingly, SPARTAN-013, having undergone the same treatment, still lived, albeit insane and delirious, thanks in part to his SPARTAN constitution. Incarceration SPARTAN-013 managed to direct the ship to slipspace, bringing it back from the Iris Nebulae. It was ejected into the orbit of Mars, slightly off course, but home nonetheless. He was clinically insane and incarcerated in an asylum for a short time, after a few prophetic speeches. This insanity eased over his six month tenure and eventually his comrade, SPARTAN-038, came to collect him and take him to Arcturus for training the IVs. However, in their journey to head off world, they were attacked by unknown foes, later identified as Synthetics, machines and cloned body parts disguised as sentient beings. Sent to 'kill the Revenant', they attempted to kill him, though they were stopped, in part by an ONI sting, headed by Aceon DeRagen. Something that aided him in his defence against the Synthetics was one of the oldest pieces of tracking gear humanity had to offer. A stray, mongrel puppy, a crossbreed of a so-called 'Arcturus hound', a near wolflike 'super dog' noted for its excellent abilities as a hunting and tracking dog, descended from breeds let loose on Arcturus almost 300 years ago and a conventional husky. This puppy was since adopted as the mascot of Bravo company, and stayed with them. SPARTAN-IV Training SPARTAN-013 trained the SPARTAN-IVs hard straight from the beginning, pushing them over their limits at every possible chance. However, for ever act of almost barbaric training, he balanced it with rewards. He treated the IVs well and taught them of vehicles, close quarters combat, network hacking and information warfare. His 'cruelty and kindess' approach came to blows with the Leonid-144 because of their different approaches to training. Upon graduation of the IVs, he took control of Bravo Company, forming them into his own elite vehicle unit. Operation:DEVIANT During Operation:DEVIANT SPARTAN-013 personally commanded his SPARTANS, often leading his units in personal raids on asteroids. During the latter elements he lead a 'screaming drop', in which he lead the majority of Green, Purple and Grey platoon in an orbital HOPE drop. They relieved their recon units, before being in turn relieved by Red and Blue Platoon providing motorised support. Operation:WARDOG During Operation:WARDOG he commanded his Company from their deep forest command post, riding out at the head of a Warthog formation, destroying enemy facilities and depots. During the later end of the Op he personally lead the charge to the city, with their Warthog and Hornet forces punching a whole straight through the defences and gutting the enemy. Ajax personally orchestrated the trap that cut off their rapid attack vehicles and took an enemy Chopper to facilitate their destruction. Operation:REAPER During Operation:REAPER Ajax personally lead an attack on a rebel command centre, his company storming the compound and massacaring their forces after forcing a radio black out, attacking with silencers and knives in the dark, the alarm never being raised. In the final elements of the raid, Ajax killed the infamous traitor, Michael Bomba. Contact: Linna Battlefield record Having been engaged in roughly 200 battles, he has been awarded several of the major awards of the UNSC. Basic Training graduate honour: Awarded during vehicular training of the SPARTANS Bronze Star: Battle of Morigan III, engaged and destroyed a squadron of Wraith tanks with improvised explosives under heavy fire Silver Star: Awarded to him and marine Corporal Enzo Vincetti when they stormed a covenant firebase along with a large contigent of marines and despite heavy casualties engaged an Elite Zealot al the Battle of Morigan III, Vincetti and Ajax engaged the zealot and his major domos at close range, Vincetti taking one down with a full magazine and Ajax smashing one over the head. The zealot went to strike Ajax when Vincetti leapt upon it and stopped it but was mortally wounded. Ajax then began to shoot at it and club it until it died and then later Vincetti died of his wounds. The Navy and Marine Corps medal: Awarded during battle of Morigan III to him and Black team when they Attacked a covenant strike team head on to help marines set up a LZ to provide them with a forward base. NCO development ribbon: For (barely) completing his NCO course. Outstanding airman of the year ribbon: Awarded when he took control of the pilot of the pelican transporting Blue, green and Black team into combat was hit and he took control of the Pelican and managed to steer it clear of several Banshees engaging them and successfully manoeuvre through the ruins of the capital of Morigan III then land it safely despite significant damage. Prisoner of war medallion: During engagements against the URF on Hectate. The transport of black team to the surface was intercepted and shot down. The pilot was killed and Ajax was severely wounded and couldn’t move with ease. He took off his armour and gave it to Mike 028 and Elise 70 and ordered them to continue with the mission. He was then captured and claimed to be a spy about to be dropped in. The Purple Heart: First awarded with his Prisoner of war Medallion. Red Legion on honour: Awarded for engagement against Covenant during The space battle of the Morigan sector. Black team boarded a Covenant assault carrier, the Holy Grace and fought the ship commander with a captured plasma sword and then rescued an ONI agent from the brig. The silver Star: Awarded for defence of the ship UNSC marathon class cruiser Axon Gate against Covenant Boarding action during the Space battle of Morigan sector. Colonial Cross: for his actions on the Covenant planet Divine Ascension Quotes "Didn't they tell you in basic? Don't provoke the crazy person!" "I drive, you shoot, or i shoot, you die, deal?" "Touch the hog and lose an arm, ape" "Where were you at Reach, eh? While we fought and died on the surface, you ran, YOU RAN with your tail between your legs!" "Over there, in the blasted ruins of our city, fear grips their heart! They still remember what grevious casualties a handfull of Humans and Elites gave to them at the Ark, but most importantly, that a single Spartan and a single Elite, killed most of their best, and executed their leader! But now, they do not face a mere handful of warriors, but three regiments of battle hardened Marines, a battalion of bad ass ODSTs, a company of NavSpecWar teams, two Elite Legions and three hundred SPARTANS! We will throw them from the ruins of the city into their funeral pyres and leave none alive, for Earth, for humanity, for brotherhood! Onward, to victory!" SPARTAN-013's speech prior to the Second Battle of Sydney Gallery File:Ajax full cloak.png File:Ajax.png